WHY DID I FALLIN LOVE?
by AbigailWoo
Summary: SULAY SHIPPER TUNJUKAN DIRI KALIAN! Apa yang kau rasakan saat pujaan hatimu harus menikah dengan orang lain? ONESHOOT! SuLay. KrisLay.


**_Haiii :)_**

**_Saya datang lagi dengan FF lama saya, yang saya ubah jadi EXO COUPLE lagi :)_**

**_Maklum lagi suka-sukanya sama mereka , _**

**_Dan FF ini terinspirasi oleh MV DBSK Why did I fallen Love, sumpah deh saya nangis nonton MV nya *Gakpenting*_**

**_Cast awalnya HanChul tapi saya ubah jadi SuLay *nyengir kuda*_**

**_Oke langsung aja kalau gitu _**

**Tittle : Why Did I Fallen Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Maincast : **

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And other's**

**DON'T LIKE… DON'T READ**

**NO BASH!**

**FF ini murni ide saya sendiri…**

**HAPPY READING**

**WHY DID I FALLEN LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap…tap…tap…

Deruan langkah kaki melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan setapak taman yang terlihat indah malam itu.

Seorang namja cantik menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang duduk tenang menatap langit malam penuh bintang.

'hemhhh'

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas sebentar lalu menyentuh lembut pundak namja tampan itu.

"Sudah lama nunggunya?" Tanya namja itu sembari tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple disudut kanan pipinya . Namja itu menoleh lalu membalas dengan senyum.

"Eum.. Baru sekitar 15 menit aja kok… loh? Kamu kenapa pake baju tipis kaya gini sih? Udara malam itu gak bagus Xingie…"

Balas namja tampan pada namja bernama Yi Xing.

Nampak dari raut wajah khawatir namja itu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Yi Xing.

Yi Xing terkekeh pelan .

Senang melihat namja yang disukainya khawatir.

"Gak papa Suho-ya… Kan aku udah pake sweater " Jawabnya

Namja bernama Suho melongos kesal ,dibukanya jaket yang melekat ditubuhnya lalu mengenakan ketubuh Yi Xing.

"Tetap saja itu gak bagus , aku gak mau kamu sakit. Arra?"

"Arra, Hyung,"

Hening

Tak ada suara .

Tangan Yi Xing meraih lengan Suho menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Suho.

Hangat….

Itulah yang dirasakn Yi Xing apabila memeluk lengan Suho.

Menikmati tiap detik terakhir kebersamaan mereka.

"Apa kita bisa seperti ini lagi hyung?" Tanya Yi Xing memainkan jari tangan Suho. Suho mengelus kepala Yi Xing lembut,meresapi detik tiap detik malam ini.

"Eum..maybe … tapi mungkin aja tidak Xingie…" Jawabnya pelan

Menahan perasaan yang hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

"Haruskah aku menikah denganya hyung?" Tanyanya ragu, ragu untuk melakukan pernikahan .

Hal yang merupakan suatu tahap untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama pasangan sehidup semati nanti. Suho diam terpaku.

Satu tanganya menyentuh dadanya perlahan .

**_Sakit,, neomu appa…_**

Yah,, sakit untuk mengakui ia begitu menyayangi namja disampingnya ini bahkan mencintainya .

Andai ia dapat berkata **_'jangan'_** namun ia hanya dapat diam.

Ia sadar akan posisinya yang tak memungkinkanuntuk mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Yi Xing.

Sesaat Suho menghela nafas sembari tersenyum pada Yi Xing.

"Yah,itu harus Xingie... Ia akan mengubah hidupmu menjadi lebih baik daripada yang sekarang " Ujar Suho mengacak pelan poni Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menggembungkan pipinya ,merapikan poni yang agak berantakan .

"Yeppoh" Bisik Suho .

Yixing menoleh pada Suho ,mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung bilang apa sih? Gak kedengeran tau..." Sunggut Yi Xing ,Suho terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab,

"Nothing ….." Ujarnya pelan

**AT GEREJA / WEDDING TIME**

TENG…TENG…TENG

Bel gereja berbunyi nyaring diiringi mars lagu pernikahan yang mengalun lembut dari piano yang dimainkan Suho. Yi Xing begitu cantik .

Tubuhnya dibalut dengan Jas pengantin berwarna pearl white dengan polesan make up yang natural menambah kesan cantik tersendiri untuk Yi Xing ,disampingnya sang ayah Zhang HanGeng tampak gagah walau sudah meninjak usia senja.

Yi Xing mengapit lengan HanGeng menghela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan anggun kedepan altar bersama HanGeng.

Diujung altar disamping seorang pastur Nampak lelaki tampan nan gagah berdiri tenang seraya tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Yi Xing.

HanGeng menyerahkan tangan Yi Xing pada pria tampan itu.

"Jaga anakku dengan baik Yi Fan…" Ujar HanGeng sambil menepuk pundak Yi Fan ,pria tampan itu.

"Pasti appa," Jawabnya mantap.

Yi Xing mengalihkan pandanganya ,dia menatap pria tampan yang berdiri diujng kursi didekat patung bunda maria.

Suho mengenakan kemeja hitam dan tuxedo putih.

'Tampan… Neomu kyeoppta' batin Yi Xing

"Acara pemberkatan akan dimulai . Kedua mempelai harap berdiri dihadapan saya," Seru pastur.

Yi Fan dan Yi Xing berdiri didepan pastur .

Sang pastur membimbing mereka lalu mengucapkan doa-doa untuk Yi Fan dan Yi Xing.

Pastur mengangkat tangannya menaruh diatas kepala Yi Fan.

"Wu Yi Fan ,bersediakah kau menjadi suami saudara Zhang Yi Xing dalam suka maupun duka?" Tanya sang pastur

"Ya... Saya bersedia" Jawab Yi Fan mantap.

"Dan anda Zhang Yi Xing, ,bersediakah kau menjadi istri saudara Wu Yi Fan dalam suka maupun duka?" Tanya sang pastur pada Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menoleh kearah Suho , Suho tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya kearah Yi Xing.

Yi Xing menghela nafas lalu menjawab.

"Ya, saya besedia" Ucapnya.

"Saya sahkan kalian menjadi suami-istri . Mempelai pria silahkan mencium istri anda," Ucap sang pastur.

Yi Fan tersenyum lalu meraih dagu Yi Xing, menatapnya sebentar lalu Mengecup bibir Yi Xing sekilas .

Para tamu bertepuk tangan riuh.

Wu Chengmin , Ibu Yi Fan menangis haru melihat pernikahan sang anak.

HanGeng tersenyum bahagia,melihat Yi Xing yang kini digandeng oleh Yi Fan.

Didalam kelas terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol maupun mengerjakan tugas,menunggu dosen yang akan datang .

Terlihat Suho dan beberapa temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Hey Suho-ya, Ntar malam jadikan ngedance? Lama nih gak ke street dance," Seru teman Suho bernama Xiumin.

"Jadi donk.. Eh.. Mana Alex ama Key?" Tanya Suho sembari mengutak atik rubiknya.

"Tau tuh,2 namja pabo itu dari tadi gak keliatan," Jawab Luhan.

Suho yang asyik bermain rubik tak menyadari bahwa Yi Xing telah duduk disampingnya.

"YAK! Main mulu ampe gak sadar aku ada disini!" Pekik Yi Xing.

Suho menghentikan permainannya lalu menatap Yi Xing.

Tersenyum tipis.

Salah tingkah kah?

Melihat sang pujaan hati disampingnya?

"Yeah… Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang menumpuk gak karuan kita bisa ngumpul lagi,"seru Tao.

Sehun tersenyum,merangkul pundak Tao.

Mencuri ciuman dipipi Tao lalu tersenyum nakal, membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Tao.

Suho tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan tersebut.

"Sudah ah, Mari kita bersulang merayakan kesuksesan kita... Chersss!" Teriak Alex lalu diikuti yang lainya.

Semua tertawa senang sambil saling bercanda .

Suho terkekeh melihat Sehun yang menjahili Yi Xing dan Tao . Akankah bisa seperti ini nanti?

"SELAMAT UNTUK KITA SEMUA!" Teriak Sehun.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka semua .

Seluruh mahasiswa diwajibkan memakai hanbok.

Pakaian tradisional korea. Yi Xing , Tao , Luhan dan Xiumin terlihat manis dengan hanbok berwarna putih biru yang mereka pakai,sedangkan Suho, Alex, Sehun dan Key terlihat tampan dengan hanbok berwarna sama yaitu putih ungu.

Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tao menangis dipelukan Sehun , menyadari bahwa mereka akan terpisah dan akan mengejar karier masing-masing. Terakhir Yi Xing tersenyum pada Suho lalu memeluk pemuda yang telah bersamanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Chukkae Suho hyung , akhirnya kita semua lulus bersama," Ujar Yi Xing lalu memeluk Suho. Suho membalas pelukan Yi Xing , mereka berpelukan lama lalu Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau juga . Chukka…" Bisik Suho.

Menyadari bahwa mungkin ini saat terakhirnya.

Masih bisakah seperti ini?

Mampu kah ia menungkapkan perasaan terpendam ini?

Yi Xing dan Yi Fan menuruni altar lalu berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruninya .

Terlihat para undangan melempari mereka dengan kelopak bunga mawar seraya mengucapkan kata selamat.

Senyum tak hentinya terukir dibibir Yi Fan dan Yi Xing ,senyum bahagia mereka.

Yi Fan dan Yi Xing menuruni tangga lalu berhenti ,mencari sosok Suho yang berdiri disebelah Yi Fan , senyum Yi Xing memudar lalu terpaku melihat Suho.

Suho menatap Yi Xing lalu melemparkan kelopak bunga mawar seraya tersenyum dan berteriak

"Chukkae!"

Yi Xing tersenyum haru pada Suho lalu bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan 'Xie Xie'

Suho terus melempari mereka dengan kelopak bunga mawar.

Yah… berakhir sudah.

Toh,dia sudah merelakan sang pujaan hati pada orang lain yang akan menjamin kehidupan dan kebahagiaan sang pujaan hati.

Hatinya lega melihat pujaan hati bahagia.

Sangat sakit dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Harus merelakan orang yang sangat ia cintai namun bahagia melihat yang dicintai tersenyum senang.

Yah,bahagia walau tak mampu memilikinya.

"Hyung bilang apa sih? Gak kedengeran tau.." Sunggut Yi Xing , Suho terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab,

"Nothing …" Ujarnya pelan.

Yi Xing membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap dalam Suho .

Suho menatap Yi Xing sekilas,memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

Sakit bahwa sang pujaan hati disampingnya tak mungkin ia miliki.

"Hyung... Wo Ai Ni," BisikYi Xing.

Spontan Suho membuka matanya lalu meraih wajah Yi Xing, menatapnya sayang.

Suho tersenyum kecil ,meraih wajah Yi Xing lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal Yi Xing.

Suho mengecup bibir Yi Xing lalu beranjak berdiri .

"Aku pulang dulu, jangan terlalu lama ditaman sendirian. Anyeong…" Suho berlari meninggalkan Yi Xing yang masih terpaku memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Suho.

Yi Xing tersenyum senang lalu beranjak pulang.

Di tempat lain

Suho memegang bibirnya,menyadari kebodohanya yang lancang mencium bibir Yi Xing.

Ia tersenyum perih membisikan sesuatu yang hanya ia dan tuhan yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Jalgayo…. Saranghae…"

Tanpa ia sadari,sebutir krystal bening jatuh dari bola matanya.

**THE END**

**Bagaimana? Aku tau cerita ini sangat pasaran, hehehe. Tapi jujur saya sangat menyukai MVnya itu.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review di cerita saya yang sebelumnya :)**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu :(**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan komentar miliknya.**


End file.
